The Claiming: Found
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: HPTR slash. Harry is abandoned by his relatives right before his 17th birthday. What is he supposed to do now? Temp hiatus
1. Lost and Found

**AN:** _This fic ignores DH and HBP but still takes place during Harry's 7__th__ year. Be advised: A lot of OoCness ahead. This chapter has been rewritten so it works with the next few chapters. If you have read it before please reread._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**The Claiming: Found**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and Found**

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia called a week before Harry's seventeenth birthday. "Come here!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied in a dull monotone as he stood up, wincing in the pain leftover from Vernon's last 'lesson'.

"Well come on boy! I am going shopping in London and I need your help." Petunia said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry responded not quite knowing why she needed his help but following her out of the house never the less.

* * *

"Boy!" Petunia said getting Harry's attention as she pulled over to the side of the road and stopped.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked from the backseat wondering way they were stopping on a small out of the way, dirty street.

"Get out!" She replied sharply. "And I never want to see your good-for-nothing, freakish self ever again! You got that!"

Finally understanding that the Dursleys were getting rid of him before he turned 17 and could legally use magic to defend himself against their abuse Harry got out of the car quickly, as soon as the door was shut Petunia drove away so fast that her tires screeched as she pulled away from the curb.

'This is just great. At least I have my wand.' He thought sarcastically, as he headed towards the Leaky Calderon putting on his invisibility cloak before walking though the quiet tavern and into Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Harry Potter!" a goblin exclaimed when he took his invisibility cloak off in Gringotts.

"I presume you are here to make a withdraw?" the goblin asked, greedy eyes not leaving the invisibility cloak as Harry stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Yes." Harry replied his dull voice still a monotone.

"This way then…" Said the goblin leading him though a door and into a waiting cart.

The journey to his vault was fast and Harry quickly swept some money from it into a bag before closing the vault and returning to the cart.

* * *

Harry's eyes widened in fear when he saw the man standing just inside the entrance to Diagon Alley blocking his way back into the Leaky Caldron where he was intending to spend the night. "Oh, no." he said taking in the raven-haired person with a felling of apprehension growing in his stomach.

Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort heard this and whipped around looking exactly at the place where Harry stood under his invisibility cloak.

Harry began to panic as Voldemort reached out to yank his cloak off him and he stepped back. But his foot stepped on the edge of the cloak tripping him as well as pulling the cloak off.

"Oh shit." Harry said as Voldemort stared at him.

Voldemort reached down and pulled him up dragging him between two shops before he could make a scene.

"Are you going to kill me?" Harry asked as his headache that he hadn't noticed he had before grew.

"Are you going to tell everyone who I am and cause a scene?" Tom shot back.

"Will you not kill me or anyone else if I don't?" Harry asked a little confused.

"Dark lords need to relax sometimes to you know." Tom said before adding arrogantly. "Besides I don't want my death eaters to know that I have recovered my good-looks yet."

"Alright." Harry responded still dubious, but preferring to make a deal with the devil then tell everyone that Lord Voldemort was among them and cause sheer panic that will only result in the loss of many innocent lives. "I won't start shouting who you are to anyone so long as you don't start killing people."

"Good" Tom smirked.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked.

"Hiding from stupid death eaters. How did you get out of your Aunt and Uncle's house? The wards around that place not only prevent me from getting in but it Dumbles added a ward that keeps you from running away about three or four years ago."

"Oh that reassures my faith in him." Harry retorted sarcastically having become aware of the fact that Dumbledore was just as bad if not worse than Voldemort. "Aunt petunia brought me to London to go 'shopping' and left me here"

"Stupid muggles…"

"There not stupid!" Harry retorted

"How can you still defend them after they kicked you out?" Tom said "Never mind don't answer that."

Harry snickered.

* * *

**AN: **_Sorry it took so long to get this rewritten, but it is longer I think. That 's a plus, right? The next chapter will be up as soon as I can find it… murmurs something about the disadvantages of rebuilding one's computer_

_Please review. I'm begging you. Review. Hey should 'Mione and Ron be evil? I can't decide review and tell me._


	2. The Bumblebee's Sting

**AN:** _I know this has taken forever, is short, and probably won't be updated again for another forever but at least it is here right? Even if it is moving incredibly fast…_

_By the way if anyone is interested I really need a beta for any of my fics._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter. This is called fan FICTION for a reason._

**

* * *

******

The Claiming: Found

**Chapter 2**

**The Bumblebee's Sting**

"How do you put up with the way they treat you anyways?" Tom asked. "Not just the muggles but Dumbledick and his Order of bloody chickens too? And don't you dare protest and say that they don't treat you like the pawn that you are. I have been inside your mind just as surely as you have been inside mine. They're not planning to rescue you from your relatives at all this summer, by the way. They think that you have grown too independent and need to be knocked down a few notches."

"And how do you know that?" Harry questioned his curiosity growing. He had assumed that he was the only one that thought of Dumbledore and most of the Order as manipulative bigots.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "You aren't they first to feel the Bumblebee's sting, Harry."

"And let me guess: You were." Harry retorted sarcastically in a vain attempt to gain control of the conversation.

"No. I'm quite sure that I was not the first to suffer at his hands, though I do believe I was the first to do anything about it. Or at least the first who lived and stayed relatively sane."

"And how are you only partially insane when everyone else that Dumbledore has gotten his perverted hands on completely lost their minds by the time they reach your age?" Harry asked.

"I was insane just like the rest of his living victims, Harry, but after I was reborn at the end of the tri-wizard tournament the Abbot block that he placed on me was gone." The Dark Lord responded, referring to the soul-mate blocking spell that Dumbledore placed on all his "toys" so that if any of them told the world about his sexual preferences then they wouldn't be believed even if they were supported by another one of his victims as they would either be insane or not inclined to do so.

"Have you found your soul-mate then?" Harry questioned, ignoring the pang of jealousy that hit him as he realized that his worst enemy would be able to have the one thing that he would be denied forever. His soul mate. Happiness.

"Yes." The Dark Lord replied with a sad look. "I have two mates actually, but Dumbledore has placed blocks on them as well."

"That is horrible." Harry replied not even wanting to try to imagine the depth of despair that he would experience if he knew whom his soul mate was and not be able to go to them without causing them physical pain. Wait… pain?

'_Didn't that book I read about the Abbot block say that it would feel like your head was splitting in two when your mate was near?' _Harry thought.

"I'm…" Harry began stepping back as he came to a sudden realization. "Your-But then why-"

Tom sighed. "By the point when I attacked your house I was so far gone that I did something really stupid. I attacked the source of my pain instead of it's cause, which is a decision that I have regretted more than any other decision in my entire life.

"What about after?" Harry questioned, wanting to know more despite the fact that all of the pain in his head was making him feel light-headed.

Tom felt the waves of pain coming off his young mate and began to worry, though he knew how stubborn his mate was so he answered quickly. "Thirteen years without a body took it's toll on my mind. Right after my rebirth I wasn't thinking to clearly. I was concentrating on eliminating what had defeated me without taking notice of anything else, such as the fact that you are my mate."

Harry barely had any time to comprehend this before the pain spiked in his head and he fainted.

Tom already suspecting that his too skinny mate was going to faint, caught Harry as he fell.

After casting several notice-me-not and disillusionment charms, not needing anyone to question him carrying the unconscious boy-who-lived through Diagon Alley, Tom headed off towards the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
